Untold Feelings (Re-written)
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: It's not like Rigby to feel this way, he just does, it's not Mordecai's fault and it isn't his fault. It's just one of those things. Rigby has a crush on Mordecai and is too scared to tell him. Will he confess? Or will he just keep it a secret? Or does Mordecai have feelings for Rigby? Read to find out! Rated T for Violence and Infrequent Swearing. (Re-Written!)
1. Secrecy

UNTOLD FEELINGS

**My first Morby story is back. I've decided to fix some errors and polish up so it can be an average story for people to read. This story was the story that really...began my shippage of these two cute cartoonish animals.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading, and I hope all of the people who read this before, enjoy reading it again.**

Saturday 3:21AM

Rain pelted against the window of a small house in the centre of a large park. Inside the house, lived two friends, by the names of Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai was a blue-jay, while Rigby was a brown raccoon. The blue jay was sleeping on a relatively comfortable bed, while the raccoon was resting on an extremely uncomfortable trampoline, that was littered with dirty clothes that he'd never worn.

Though Rigby never seemed to mind sleeping on there, his friends and colleagues found it quite odd. However, nobody questioned why he'd been sleeping on there.

Rigby laid awake and stared at the ceiling. He had a lot of things on his mind, these things included his job at the park, and how his life was going.

He knew that his parents wouldn't be impressed with him being a groundskeeper, but Rigby didn't care what they thought. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on what he thought mattered the most; his best friend.

His best friend being the blue jay sleeping on the other side of the room. Rigby bit his lip and turned away from his friend's bed. He hadn't had the courage to look his friend in the eye for quite some time, as he'd developed a crush on that blue bird over a long period of time.

The raccoon had no clue where it came from, and where it would go. All he knew is that he began having feelings for his best friend ever since they left high-school.

Rigby thought about how his life meant without Mordecai, before he even met the blue-jay. He sighed when he knew that his life didn't matter without his friend there.

His mind drifted to how many failed relationships with other girls he'd endured. He hadn't had a girlfriend since he left high-school, and he wanted to keep it that way.

However, the thought of him and Mordecai being together didn't stray too far from it either.

Rigby's eyes wandered over to Mordecai for the second time in a few minutes. Rigby noticed that Mordecai seemed to be shifting in his sleep a lot more than normal.

Rigby wished he could just go up there and hug him, and tell his friend that it was okay. But that would remain in his dreams, until he would get the courage to speak his mind to his friend.

Though the raccoon couldn't help but smile at the sleeping bird. He adored his best friend, and thought that the blue-jay was pretty cute. He kept it to himself though.

Rigby frowned and sighed. He knew that Mordecai would never feel the same way to him, but Rigby would cling to hope. The raccoon grabbed a nearby jacket and tossed it over his body, covering himself from the cold.

He shivered and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Mordecai's alarm clock went off early the next morning. The blue-jay woke up suddenly. He panted and rested a wing on his forehead. He wiped some sweat off and slammed his fist on the alarm-clock, knocking it to the ground.

Mordecai glanced over at the rusty trampoline and noticed his friend lying beneath it. Mordecai grinned and got up off the bed. The bird approached the trampoline and eyed the raccoon's sleeping form.

Rigby was reaching for something that seemed to be out of his reach, while he was sleeping.

_Cute_. Mordecai thought, a smile creeping onto his face. The day had only just begun, but he had a good feeling that today would be a good one.

Mordecai felt himself heat up pretty quickly after he woke up. Something was telling him that today was going to be a real warm day.

The blue-jay approached the window beside his bed and saw some dried rain-drops that had pelted the window pane the night before. He looked outside and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't raining outside.

Working in the rain is never good, especially if you are a groundskeeper.

Mordecai walked over to the door and slowly creeped out. He bit his lip and closed the door softly behind him, so he didn't wake his sleeping friend.

The blue-jay ruffled his hair and sniffed his arm-pits, "Damn, I need a shower..." He muttered to himself.

The bird stepped into the bathroom and approached the shower. He opened the shower door and stepped inside. Mordecai switched on the faucet and stood under the shower head. He exhaled as he felt the water sink into his feathers.

The bird stood under the shower for a few minutes before he began washing himself. He loved taking showers, if he didn't have a job, he could've showered all day and not have a care in the world.

He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and approached the mirror. The blue-jay opened one of the drawers and grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste and his comb.

He put his supplies on the counter and ran the comb through his hair. After his hair was back to it's normal self, he put down the comb and picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste.

He squeezed the toothpaste bottle onto the toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. The blue-jay spent the next few minutes brushing his teeth before he spat out what was left in his mouth. Mordecai grinned and put his stuff back in the drawer, after he washed his comb and toothbrush.

He took off his towel and proceeded to dry himself.

Rigby woke up suddenly. His head smashed into the bottom of the trampoline, he grunted and laid back down on the ground. The raccoon rubbed his head and opened his eyes again.

He'd awoken from one of the worst dreams he'd experienced in a very long time.

_J-Just a dream…_Rigby thought to himself. He calmed down and surveyed his surroundings.

_Must've fallen off my trampoline again..._ He crawled out from under the trampoline and stood up.

He glanced over at Mordecai's bed and wasn't surprised to find it empty. _He's probably downstairs..._Rigby assumed.

Rigby walked over to the door and jumped up so he could reach the door-knob. He gripped it and opened the door. The raccoon walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. His nose was met with a beautiful scent.

_Hmm, what's that smell…? _Rigby ran downstairs.

The raccoon got on all fours and ran into the kitchen. He stood up on two legs and saw his friend hunched over the counter. Mordecai turned around and grinned at Rigby.

He was holding one meatball sub on each of his wings.

"Oh, dude! Meatball subs!?" Rigby exclaimed. He was practically drooling over the over-indulging food.

"I figured you'd want something awesome to eat, so yeah." Mordecai explained, smiling a bit.

"Oh yeah-yuh!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai handed one of the large subs to his friend and laughed a little.

"A meatball sub for breakfast..."Rigby grinned, "We need one of these every mornin'." He said, while he stuffed his face with the meatball sub.

After a few minutes of talking with each other and eating their meatball subs, the two friends went outside, and they both began enjoying every second of their day off.

"Wanna go to the video game store?" Mordecai asked.

"Ah, you know it." Rigby replied, fist bumping his friend.

The two friends walked out of the park and along a footpath. Mordecai folded his wings and looked around the bustling city.

Why had he come here? He wondered. He never really liked the town, but he had an idea of why he came back.

Rigby still lived there by the time Mordecai returned to Twin Peaks. Mordecai originally returned just to visit his parents, but he soon changed his mind when he met his friend at the local coffee shop.

"There's the store." Rigby pointed to a nearby 'GameShop' store.

They entered the store and looked around the interior. Mordecai went into the blue section of the building and soon came into contact with some of the newest game consoles.

"Playstation three..." He gasped. The price had been marked down from a hundred, to less than fifty dollars.

And it also had the choice of getting two games for only a few extra dollars.

"Oh yeah..." Mordecai whispered. He knew what he'd be getting for his friend's birthday. The question was, did he have enough money to purchase it?

"What?" Rigby peered around a nearby shelf and gave Mordecai an odd look.

"Nevermind!" The blue-jay responded.

"Uhm, okay?" Rigby rolled his eyes and went back to the other side of the store.

Mordecai used this opportunity to speak to the store's cashier about the console he'd had his eyes on.

"Hey man," Mordecai greeted, "Are ya willin' to sell that PS3 ya got over there?" Mordecai asked, pointing to the PS3 on the shelf.

"Why the hell not?" The cashier shrugged, "Do you want to purchase it?" The cashier asked.

"Yes please." Mordecai replied.

"Fifty eight bucks." The cashier got the PS3 off the shelf.

"Alright, here you go." Mordecai said, as he handed over the cash.

"Okay, what two games do you want?" The cashier asked.

"Surprise me." Mordecai bit his lip and looked behind him for a second, checking to make sure that Rigby wasn't watching.

"Ugh...I hate it when people say that..." The cashier groaned and picked two random games off a nearby shelf, before shoving them in the box with the PS3.

"There, thanks for shopping at GameShop, please come again!" The man replied, passing over the PS3 inside a plastic bag. Mordecai picked up the bag and thanked the cashier.

_I hope he likes this.._ Mordecai thought to himself.

Mordecai felt relieved. He was worried about what he would get his friend for his birthday. Unlike him, Rigby was extremely hard to buy for.

Though, he deserved something awesome for his birthday, as he'd bought Mordecai a brand new bed, worth over two hundred bucks.

Needless to say, Mordecai's reaction was priceless.

Mordecai told Rigby it was time to go and the two anthros walked outside.

"Okay, we headin' home?" Rigby asked.

"Yea" Mordecai answered, hiding the plastic bag behind his back.

"We should've brought the cart," Rigby groaned, "Raccoon's aren't meant to exercise..."

"Yeah, they are," Mordecai scoffed, "You're just extremely lazy."

Rigby rolled his eyes and began walking back to the park, "Hmph, lazy? You're dreamin'..."

Rigby threw himself onto the couch once they got back, while Mordecai walked upstairs. The blue-jay hid the bag in the closet and walked downstairs to where his friend was resting on the couch.

Rigby appeared to be enthralled in what he was watching, as he seemed to not want to take his eyes off it.

"Hey dude, what're you watching?" Mordecai sat down beside the raccoon.

"Just a cartoon." Rigby replied, simply.

"What's the cartoon?" Mordecai asked.

"Just a regular show." Rigby shrugged, "I dunno the name."

"Wanna play video games?" Mordecai replied.

"You know I do!" Rigby laughed, and switched on the gaming console. Rigby's smile turned into a frown as he turned on the console, Mordecai noticed this and commented.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Mordecai asked. He was confused, was Rigby unhappy with the television?

"I'm just a little sick of these games..." Rigby shrugged, "And plus, this console is like, three decades old. When we get the money, can we buy a newer console?" Rigby looked over at his friend.

Mordecai chuckled a bit to the irony of what Rigby just said, "Sure bro." Mordecai smiled.

"Duh, Duh, Duh, Dig Champs!" Two voices on the television exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna be player one!" Rigby laughed, choosing player one.

Mordecai glanced at the raccoon and smiled a bit. Rigby glanced at Mordecai and looked away, before looking back at the television. _He's got a cute smile..._Mordecai and Rigby both thought, at the same time.

Neither of them commented further, they picked up their controllers and began playing their game.


	2. McHooligans

UNTOLD FEELINGS

**Here's the second chapter, re-written and re-vamped for your reading pleasure.**

Saturday 2:43PM

After a few hours, Mordecai and Rigby finished playing Dig Champs. Rigby switched off the television and walked up to his room. Mordecai bit his lip and followed him up.

"Dude, I'm so tired…" Rigby complained, he yawned and stretched.

"I would have guessed you were." Mordecai muttered, as he sat on his bed.

"Why do you say that?" Rigby asked, opening the closet.

"Hey, w-wait a sec!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Rigby looked towards Mordecai and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…come over here for a second." Mordecai said.

"Okay…" Rigby replied.

Rigby closed the closet door and walked over to Mordecai.

"I uh..." Mordecai bit his lip, "Close your eyes, just for a second." Mordecai ordered.

"Why?" Rigby asked, eye-brows raised.

"Just do it!" Mordecai said, in a loud voice.

"Okay! Okay!" Rigby shouted, before closing his eyes and covering them with his paws. Mordecai ran over to the closet and grabbed the bag and hid it under his bed.

Meanwhile, Rigby was just sitting there, thinking about what Mordecai wanted. _I wonder what he wants...maybe he wants to talk to me about something...maybe our relationship? _The raccoon thought.

Mordecai came back over, "Dude, you can open your eyes now." Mordecai said, removing Rigby's paws away from his eyes.

Rigby blushed as he felt Mordecai's feathers touch his paws. Rigby looked at Mordecai for a second , "So, what did you want?"

Rigby looked down and waited for the blush to dissipate. Mordecai thought of an excuse very quickly.

"Well, I was wondering about what you wanted for your birthday…" Mordecai answered. He rubbed his shoulder awkwardly and glanced over the closet.

Rigby mentally slapped himself, he felt like he was a fool for hoping that Mordecai wanted to talk about their relationship.

"Well, I'm not sure what I want." Rigby shrugged.

"Well I thought maybe…" Mordecai began, before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Rigby exclaimed. The door opened and a jolly old man by the name of Pops entered the room.

"Hi Pops." Rigby and Mordecai greeted.

"Hello Mordecai! Hello Rigby!" Pops exclaimed.

Rigby's frown disappeared when Pops entered the room, somehow, every time Pops was around, it made Rigby happy, it was almost impossible to be sad or angry around him.

Pops always seemed to be happy, and that made Rigby feel happy about himself, having known this overly positive and jolly old man.

"How's it going fellows?" Pops asked, walking over towards the two friends sitting on the bed.

"We're alright, we were just talking about what to get Rigby for his birthday." Mordecai replied, smiling a bit.

"Oh! I love a good old celebration! Jolly good show!" Pops laughed and clapped his hands.

"Yeah…" Rigby smiled a bit.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Pops smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai asked, eye-brows raised.

"We're going to McHooligans to have some fun!" Pops laughed, "Didn't Benson tell you?"

"Really? We didn't know." Rigby frowned.

"No? Well come with us! We're gonna have some fun!" Pops continued to laugh.

"Alright!" Rigby exclaimed, following Pops out the door. Mordecai just smiled as the two of them left.

Rigby came back a few seconds later, confused as to why his friend wasn't following them; "You coming bro?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Mordecai nodded.

"Okay! Hurry down!" Rigby ran down the stairs.

Mordecai smiled to himself. He felt kinda weird when he thought about it, but he felt that Rigby was pretty cute when he was eager.

_Oh, I love that little guy._ Mordecai thought to himself.

Mordecai took a few seconds to process what he'd just thought. The blue-jay blushed a little bit. _I don't like Rigby…do I?_ Mordecai thought to himself.

Mordecai pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and grabbed his coat before walking out the door.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at McHooligans and the group went inside.

"So, why didn't you invite us, Benson?" Mordecai asked, a little irrirtated.

"I'm sorry guys, I thought you knew." Benson replied, with a frown.

"Guess ya didn't have the _balls_ to bring us along." Rigby joked.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Benson fake-laughed and sat down with the rest of the guys.

The rest of the people who came were; a yeti named Skips, a ghost called High-Five-Ghost, a goat called Thomas and a human called Muscle Man.

"So, what's this place like?" Thomas asked.

"This is your first time here?" Muscle Man folded his arms.

"Yeah. I've never been into a bar before..." Thomas replied.

"Oh yeah. I remember when you were eighteen. You helped us stop Exit 9B from being constructed." Mordecai laughed.

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty awesome." HFG replied.

"So guys, let's get some drinks!" Benson chuckled.

"The drinks are on me guys, so what did y'all wanna drink?" Benson added.

"'Ya'll?'" Skips grinned, "Never heard you use that kind of lingo before..."

"Just pick your damn drinks..." Benson's smile shaped itself into a frown.

"I'll take a Jack Daniels." Mordecai replied.

"I'll have sparkling apple juice!" Pops laughed and clapped his hands together.

"I'll have a glass of water." Skips said, in his monotone voice.

"And we'll take some beer! Woooo!" Muscle Man exclaimed to HFG.

"What about you Rigby?" Benson asked.

"I'll just take a Jack Daniels too..." Rigby shrugged. Everyone else at the table just stared at Rigby.

"Rigby, I didn't know you drank…" Mordecai said.

"Well, I usually don't, but what the hell, right?" Rigby chuckled nervously, "I ain't a kid anymore..." Rigby added.

Mordecai just stared at Rigby. "Okay…" Mordecai bit his lip.

_Something's on his mind._ Mordecai thought, _He only drinks when he's got something going on…_

"Alright, I'll be back in a second with the drinks guys!" Benson got up and walked over to the bar.

The guys began talking for a while, while Rigby just sat there, staring at the table. Muscle Man was laughing at a joke that HFG had told before he glanced at Rigby.

The human noticed that the raccoon was staring at Mordecai, and didn't take his eyes off of him for a few minutes. Mordecai didn't seem to notice, though.

"Hey Rigby." Muscle Man folded his arms.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Rigby asked, snapping out of his trance.

"I need to talk to you for a sec, bro." Muscle Man said, standing up.

"But I'd rather sit here…" Rigby complained.

"I said I WANT TO TALK TO YOU." Muscle Man demanded.

"Fine! Fine!" Rigby exclaimed, before standing up.

"Follow me." Muscle Man demanded. The human walked outside.

"Ugh... FINNNNNEEE!" Rigby exclaimed, following him outside.

"I wonder what that was about." Mordecai shrugged. Thomas shrugged and glanced over at the bar.

"Can someone get me a drink before I die?" Thomas asked, with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Muscle Man was standing outside. Rigby folded his arms and glanced at the human.

"What do you want? I'm kinda in the middle of…" Rigby was interrupted by the human.

"What, am I interrupting your little 'staring contest' with Mordecai?" Muscle Man laughed.

"What…?" Rigby cleared his throat.

"Dude, you were smiling and staring at him for over three minutes. It's like you got a crush on him!" Muscle Man laughed even louder.

Rigby's eyes widened, he blushed deep and looked down at the ground.

"Holy shit, you do, don't you!?" Muscle Man stood there, shocked.

Rigby wasn't sure if he should tell him or not. He thought about it for a second, he had known Muscle Man for over 6 years.

_He may be an asshole...but I can trust him._ Rigby thought to himself.

"Yes, yes I do." Rigby confessed.

"Woah…that's heavy bro…" Muscle Man stood in shock.

"Dude, I knew you two ladies were in love!" Muscle Man added, snickering a little at the comment.

"No..." Rigby's ears lowered, "Mordecai doesn't like me back. It's just a petty crush." Rigby bit his lip.

"Are you sure? I've seen Mordecai give you those looks." Muscle Man folded his arms.

"Really?" Rigby asked, eye-brows raised.

"Yeah bro, I think you two are perfect together." Muscle Man replied.

"Wow...thanks, Muscle Man, that's really mature, coming from you..." Rigby smiled.

"You want help?" Muscle Man asked, with a small grin.

"Help? What kind of help?" Rigby asked.

"To help you and Mordecai get together of course!" Muscle man put his hand on Rigby's shoulder.

"Really? You would do that?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah! I still owe you and Mordecai my life!" Muscle Man laughed, "Babysitting Thomas must've been a nightmare for you...so I still owe you."

"I dunno..." Rigby shrugged.

"Well, you almost died to help me get my soul back, and think about all the other times you two have saved my life, let's just say I owe you more favours than I can count." Muscle Man smiled.

"What, ten?" Rigby joked, he grinned at the human. Muscle Man rolled his eyes.

"Ha, no, now here's what you've gotta do…" Muscle Man began.

But what Rigby failed to notice, is that Mordecai was peeking through the window of the bar.


	3. The Truth

UNTOLD FEELINGS

**Here's the third chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.**  
Saturday: 8:41PM

Mordecai stood there, speechless. He'd heard everything that had been spoken between the two males, outside.

_Rigby has a crush on me…?_ Mordecai thought to himself.

The blue-jay backed away from the window. He shook his head, then proceeded to run past the guys at the table and ran to the restroom, shutting the door behind him.

"What's his problem!? I just bought a twenty buck drink for him!" Benson complained, putting a tray of drinks on the table.

"Not sure. Skips replied, grabbing his glass.

"I'm gonna go see if he's alright." Benson said, walking to the restrooms.

"Since when did he have a heart?" HFG commented.

"Does Benson even have a heart?" Muscle Man laughed, as he approached the table.

Muscle Man and Rigby came back to the table and sat down.

"Where's Mordecai?" Rigby asked., sitting in his original spot.

"Not sure, he ran past and shut himself in the rest room." HFG replied.

"Benson went to see what was wrong." Skips added.

"Should I go check…?" Rigby prepared to stand up.

"No, leave it to Benson, he'll figure it out." Skips argued.

Meanwhile in the restroom, Mordecai shut himself in one of the stalls and rested his head in his hands.

Benson entered the restroom; "Mordecai, where are you?" Benson called.

"Mordecai's not here right now…" Mordecai replied, with sadness in his voice.

Benson opened Mordecai's stall, which was unlocked and stood in front of him.

"Get out…" Mordecai said, in a timid tone.

"But I thought I could…" Benson replied.

"Get...the fuck out...before I hurt you..." Mordecai growled.

Benson sighed and exited the restrooms, with a large frown on his face.

Benson walked over to the table and sat at it.

"Well?" Rigby picked up his glass and took a sip.

"He doesn't want to talk." Benson replied, drinking some of his beer.

"Maybe I should…" Rigby was interrupted once again, this time, by Benson.

"Don't, he doesn't want to speak to anybody. It's not a good idea to speak to him when he's like that..." Benson sighed.

"Alright…" Rigby frowned, and took another sip from his glass.

Rigby thought about many different reasons to why Mordecai could be acting out.

"Maybe…Mordecai is angry because I did something wrong?" Rigby asked, "I usually end up making him mad one way or the other..."

"I don't know." Skips shrugged.

"Well, we'll see when he comes out." Benson glanced at the males restrooms.

After about 10 minutes, Mordecai came out, looking like he was punched in the face. Mordecai walked over and sat at the table and drunk some of drink which Benson had poured for him.

The guys at the table just stared at him. "What are you looking at…?" Mordecai asked, in a dark tone

"What's your problem, bro?" Rigby asked.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." Mordecai stated, staring daggers at Rigby. Mordecai closed his eyes and sighed. _Why am I being so mean to him…? _He asked himself.

"Mordecai, what's wrong with you?" Rigby asked, putting down his drink.

Mordecai didn't answer, he just kept drinking.

"Tell me, if I did something wrong, come on..." Rigby frowned.

"Leave me alone to drink." Mordecai replied, refilling his cup with alcohol again.

"Whatever." Rigby finished his drink and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." Rigby stepped away from the table.

"But…" Benson rubbed his forehead.

"Thanks for the drinks Benson, but I'd rather be alone for a bit." Rigby said, in the nicest way he could.

"Alright, see you back at the house, Rigby!" Pops smiled.

Rigby left the bar and walked down the street for a while. He walked down to the Coffee Shop where Margaret and Eileen worked at. He knocked on the door of the coffee shop.

He noticed someone on the other side of the door, once the door opened, it was revealed to be Eileen.

"Hi Rigby." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hi Eileen." Rigby replied, in a broken tone.

"What did you need? I was just closing up." Eileen asked, in a tone that was a mix between annoyance and impatience.

Eileen wasn't really fond of Rigby anymore after Rigby told her that he was gay. But they were still good friends.

At the time Rigby wasn't exactly sure if he was gay or not, but now he knows that he is.

"I just need someone to talk to." Rigby said, "Please..." He added.

Without hesitation Eileen invited Rigby inside. "Come in." Eileen invited, opening the door for the raccoon.

"Come take a seat." Eileen said, bringing Rigby to his and Mordecai's usual table.

"Now…" Eileen started, bringing over a couple of stools to sit on.

"What do you need to talk about?" Eileen asked, folding her arms.

"Mordecai had a bit of a fit tonight, I'm not sure why though." Rigby answered.

"Do you have any ideas as to why he might've had this...'fit'…?" Eileen bit her lip.

"Not really. He might of…" Rigby paused.

The raccoon began to have a good idea of why Mordecai was angry.

"He might have heard me and Muscle Man talking…" Rigby sighed.

"What were you talking about?" Eileen asked, eye-brows raised.

"Muscle Man knows I have a crush on Mordecai. He said he'd help me out. He's a good friend, just like you Eileen." Rigby smiled, putting a hand on Eileen's shoulder.

"Thank you, Rigby." Eileen shook his paw off.

"No problem, but do you really think he would of heard Muscle Man and I?" Rigby frowned.

"It's possible." Eileen replied.

"Shit..." Rigby sighed.

"What should I do?" Rigby asked, a little distressed.

"If I were you, I'd tell him how you feel." Eileen replied.

Meanwhile, back at McHooligans, Mordecai was the only customer left, he was drinking heavily and started to feel sick, while feeling extremely dizzy. He stumbled a little and headed back over to the bar.

"Sir, I think you've had enough." The bartender warned.

"Shut up, you don't know any better…" Mordecai replied, slurring as he spoke.

"I'm gonna get someone to take you home…" The bartender reached for the phone.

"No! I'm gonna…walk…" Mordecai replied. He yawned and approached the exit.

"No! It's not safe to let you go out while you're drunk!" The bartender shouted, following Mordecai outside.

"Go away, or I'll beat you up!" Mordecai threatened.

"Fine, good luck finding your way home." The bartender rolled his eyes and walked back into the bar.

Mordecai stumbled on the way back to the park. He began rambling and muttering random things under his breath as he approached the park entrance.

Back at the Coffee Shop, Rigby was saying goodbye to Eileen.

"Thanks again for the advice Eileen, I owe you one." Rigby smiled, and gave her a hug before he left.

Eileen let out a happy sigh before going back to lock the door.

On the way back to the park, Rigby sighed, he was scared, and he wasn't sure what to say to his friend.

Rigby got back to the park and opened the front door to the house. He noticed that the living room was empty. He felt a chill run down his spine. It wasn't normal to have the house empty like this. Where was everyone?

He walked up the stairs to his room, though his gut was telling him to turn back. Rigby opened the door and noticed that his trampoline was flipped over and that pieces of paper and objects were lying all over the floor.

He wanted to leave, but curiosity got the best of him, he went inside and closed the door behind him. He noticed that Mordecai was laying in his bed.

"Mordecai…?" Rigby asked, in a timid voice. He rested a paw on Mordecai's shoulder.

Mordecai jumped up, startled, and suddenly wrapped his hands around Rigby's neck, making Rigby squirm.

"There you are." Mordecai said.

Rigby didn't like the tone of his friend's voice, it was filled with anger and hatred.

Rigby was terrified, he was sure his best friend was going to kill him.

But then he smelt a familiar smell, it was the smell of alcohol. Rigby had experienced Mordecai while he was drunk a few years back. He remembered getting hit across the head with a broken wine bottle.

"Mordecai…stop…" Rigby tried to speak as his friend was choking him.

"No." Mordecai said, with an plain tone. Mordecai threw Rigby against one of the walls and lunged at him.

Rigby dodged and Mordecai smashed against the wall.

"Mordecai…? Are you okay…?" Rigby asked, reaching over to his friend.

The blue-jay got up and ran towards Rigby. The raccoon ran away from him and lunged at the door.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, hoping to stop Mordecai.

It didn't, Mordecai ran straight through the door and smashed right through it.

Rigby ran down the stairs, but tripped on one of the last stairs. He fell onto the ground hard, he held his head in pain. He looked up to see Mordecai approaching.

The raccoon pushed himself up and fell back down.

"No, Mordecai, stop! This isn't you!" Rigby screamed, backing away.

Rigby wasn't just scared, he was sure he was gonna die. Mordecai had snapped, he was going to kill him, and Rigby couldn't do anything about it.


	4. Rigby's Birthday

UNTOLD FEELINGS

Saturday 9:43PM

Rigby screamed for his life, he didn't want this, this was all his fault. Rigby felt tonnes of tears flow down his cheeks, he was scared for his life.

Mordecai looked at Rigby's face and his eyes widened. Mordecai backed away from Rigby. The fact that he'd almost murdered his best friend in cold blood began to sink in.

"What…what have I done…" Mordecai said to himself.

"Mordecai…?" Rigby asked, still crying. Mordecai didn't reply, he just ran out the front door.

Mordecai just ran, he ran to the forest in the park and sat on a short log, hidden away from the outside world.

"Jesus…I'm such a dick…such a dick…such a…" Mordecai spoke to himself before being interrupted by a small figure running towards him.

"Mordecai?" The voice called. Mordecai immediately recognised the voice, it was Rigby.

"Mordecai, are you alright?" Rigby asked, coming closer.

Mordecai looked at Rigby's neck and noticed red marks with a bit of blood dripping from his neck.

"I…I'm sorry I almost killed you…" Mordecai began to cry.

"It's…fine…" Rigby sighed.

"No it's not bro, I almost killed you! I'm so sorry…! I was drunk..." Mordecai shouted. Mordecai looked at Rigby's face, he noticed the depressed look on his face and got closer.

"Rigby…" Mordecai began, getting closer to Rigby.

"I'm sorry." Mordecai apologised again.

"I know you are…" Rigby sighed, sitting next to his friend on the log.

"I can't take back what I did but…" Mordecai bit his lip.

"Yes…?" Rigby asked.

"Is it true…?" Mordecai glanced at his friend.

"Is what true?" The raccoon asked.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Mordecai looked down at the ground.

Finally Rigby mustered up his courage and replied; "Yes. Yes I do."

"I'm glad you finally told me." Mordecai replied, jokingly.

"You're…not mad?" Rigby asked, a little surprised.

"No. You're like a brother to me...but there's always been something I wanted to tell you..." Mordecai looked at his friend and smiled at him.

"What…is it, Mordecai?" Rigby smiled a little, he had a feeling about what he'd say.

"I…I…" Mordecai stuttered.

"I…think that I… Mordecai rubbed his neck.

_Oh just do it already! _Mordecai thought.

"You can tell me man, we're friends and you can…" Rigby began before being interrupted by something he didn't expect.

Mordecai gently pushed his beak against Rigby's lips. Mordecai was kissing Rigby. Rigby couldn't believe it, his crush and friend was kissing him, after all these years.

Rigby kissed Mordecai back and they embraced. Mordecai panted a little and kissed a little harder.

_Holy shit…_ Rigby thought to himself.

The kiss seemed to last for hours. And Mordecai and Rigby savoured every moment of it. Mordecai broke off the kiss.

"I love ya..." Mordecai said, giving Rigby a large hug.

"I…I love you too Mordecai…" Rigby smiled. His dream was coming true, right before his eyes, his crush had kissed him and he would never forget it.

"What now…?" Rigby asked, still lost for words.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked, folding his arms.

"I mean, you kissed me, what happens now?" Rigby questioned.

"I think now would be a good time to upgrade from friend to boyfriend, eh?" Mordecai laughed, giving his friend another hug.

"I…I'd like that." Rigby smiled. Mordecai led Rigby back to the house and took him upstairs. Mordecai sat on his bed while Rigby walked over to his trampoline.

"Dude, where are you going?" Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to my bed, where I sleep." Rigby replied, rolling his eyes.

"You know, since we're kinda…boyfriends now, you know you can just sleep in my bed." Mordecai replied.

"Really…?" Rigby asked, with an excited tone.

"Yes, I'm not gonna let you sleep on that pile of shit." Mordecai smiled. Rigby ran over to the bed with an eager look on his face.

"You know, you look cute when you're eager." Mordecai smiled.

"Stop talking." Rigby whispered. Mordecai laughed as he brought Rigby up onto the bed.

"Goodnight Rigbone." Mordecai smiled, giving Rigby a little peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mordecai." Rigby blushed, as he fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

The next morning, Mordecai woke up and remembered that it was Rigby's birthday. He slowly and careful got out of the bed, trying not to wake Rigby up.

He pulled the bag from under the bed and brought it downstairs with him. Mordecai unplugged and remove the connections from the old video game console and plugged in the PS3.

"There we go." Mordecai grinned, after he connected all the cords to the right places.

He looked inside the box and pulled out two games in their covers. Mordecai read the game's titles; "Heavy Rain" and "The Walking Dead".

"Hmm…they are both game of the year editions, so cool!" Mordecai laughed.

Mordecai connected the controllers to the PS3 and put them down, he walked back upstairs to his and Rigby's room.

Mordecai kneeled next to the bed and woke up Rigby slowly.

"Heyyyyy Rigbone…." Mordecai whispered, shaking his friend awake.

"Dude….ten…more…minutes…" Rigby replied, pushing Mordecai away.

"Rigby, there's cake." Mordecai said, with a small grin.

"CAKE!? WHERE'S THE CAKE!?" Rigby sat up abruptly.

"I knew that would work." Mordecai laughed.

"No cake?" Rigby frowned.

"Not yet, but since it's your birthday, I bought you something nice." Mordecai smiled at him.

"Really?" The raccoon replied, smiling.

"Come down and I'll show you." Mordecai brought his friend down the stairs.

Rigby noticed that Mordecai had unplugged the old gaming system and noticed a PS3 on the ground.

"Holy crap! A PlayStation three!? Cool!" Rigby ran over to the PS3 and looked at it.

"So modern…" Rigby licked his lips.

"Do you like it?" Mordecai asked, hoping that Rigby would appreciate his gift.

"You know I do!" Rigby laughed. Rigby ran to Mordecai and jumped so he could reach his face and gave a large kiss on Mordecai's beak.

"Oh…Rigby…ha, ha…" Mordecai blushed. Rigby dragged Mordecai over to the couch and they sat beside each other.

"Save it, let's play!" Rigby smiled.

"Did you get any two player games?" Rigby asked.

"No, just one player, give them a try!" Mordecai said, "It's time to let you have player one more often..."

"I'm told Heavy Rain and Walking Dead are good games." Mordecai said, glancing at his friend.

"Well let's try them!" Rigby smiled, looking at Mordecai again.

"Thank you, Mordecai." Rigby thanked, giving his friend a smile, before pecking Mordecai on the cheek.

"These kisses Rigby, they're too much." Mordecai blushed again.

"So I AM a great kisser!" Rigby laughed.

"Oh yes you are." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Mordecai…" Rigby began.

"Yes?" Mordecai asked.

"Thank you, for not being angry or...rejectful or anything..." Rigby smiled.

"Dude, though it might seem had to believe...I've had a crush on you since we started high school." Mordecai grinned.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so popular!" Rigby joked with Mordecai. Just as that sentence finished, the rest of the park workers came through the door and walked over to the two men.

"Hey guys! I heard that you got together!" Benson smiled.

"Yeah…is that okay?" Rigby asked, his smile fading.

"Of course! As long as you guys don't do your…thing…during park working time, then I'm fine with it." Benson smiled, putting his hand on Rigby's shoulder.

"I knew you two…dudes would get together." Muscle Man smiled.

"Sure you did, Muscle Man." HFG replied, chuckling a bit, giving his friend a high-five.

"Congratulations guys!" Skips smiled.

"Oh! I just love it when two people who love each other get together!" Pops laughed.

"Well, thank you for the support guys." Mordecai smiled. When everyone except Mordecai and Rigby left the room Rigby used this opportunity to talk to him.

"Mordecai…" Rigby smiled, and looked over at the bird.

"Yea, Rigs?" Mordecai asked, wrapping an arm around the smaller male's shoulder.

"I…I love you." Rigby blushed.

"I love you too Rigby." Mordecai replied.

Mordecai hugged Rigby tightly and said; "Now that we're not keeping secrets from each other…I have an important question to ask you."

"What is it?" Rigby asked.

"Will you do me the honour of coming to the arcade with me?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby exclaimed, holding Mordecai's hand and bringing him to the door.

As Mordecai drove the cart off with Rigby, Benson looked from the kitchen window and muttered;

"Even though I didn't expect those two to get together, those two were made for each other." And he was right, friends from the start, lovers till the end.

THE END

**I just remembered how poorly written and cliché this story was…-shudders-**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed, anyway.**

**\- RSM**


	5. AN: Look whose back!

**Untold Feelings Author's Note**

So yeah, I decided that I should redo Untold Feelings after re-reading it. It was pretty poorly written. But remember, this was a story I wrote when I _first_ joined . It's kinda crazy to look back to what I used to write like...and compare it to now. I'm so happy to have been a part of this awesome community, and I'm excited to keep writing more Regular Show stories in the future.

RSM hasn't left the fandom yet. And I sure as hell never will.

\- RSM


End file.
